1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to mask frame assemblies for thin film deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses, may be used in mobile apparatuses, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, or portable information terminals, and electronic/electric products, such as ultrathin televisions.
Light-emitting layers formed in display apparatuses may be fabricated in various ways. Photolithography is a method of coating a region on a substrate with a photoresist and wet-etching the resulting structure. Deposition is a method of disposing a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film formed on a substrate and depositing a raw material of the thin film on the substrate.